Moonlight Sonata
by DaNCiNG RiCeBaLL
Summary: While wandering through the forest, a youkai hears the most beautiful sound. What will he find when he goes looking for the source of that sound? NaruxSasu


A/N: I haven't written in a very long time. I haven't had much inspiration as of late to tell the truth. But I think it's time for me to get back in the habit. Been a while so reviews are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think so that I can gauge how well I'm writing. I wanna know if I'm getting better at all. Also, I believe this is the first time I have used this pairing. [I hope to use all of my favorite pairings at least once.] ^_^ Welp...Hope you all enjoy my comeback!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was the most enchanting sound he had ever heard. The sharp tinkling and deep bass notes thrummed a rhythm that echoed down to his very core while the softer intricate melody sent a wave of calm spilling over him. He had never, in his countless year spent wondering the Moon Forest, heard anything so enchanting; it was the most amazing thing he had ever discovered. His pointed auburn ears twitched and jittered, trying to detect the source of that wondrous noise. After scanning the area to ensure that there was no one else around, he let his ears guide him to the source of the sound, making sure to keep himself out of sight so as not to get spotted by a larger, more powerful creature. In the sate he was soon to be in come nightfall, he couldn't risk being captured by one of those bloodthirsty, heartless beings.

Farther and farther he traveled through dense greenery and tall grass, heavily shaded forests and large ponds teeming with fish, frogs, and various insects that he had to frequently swat away with his tails. It seemed to him that the music never sounded any closer no matter how far he traveled. He began to feel hopeless, the saddening feeling increasing with each step. He had traveled so far already and still, he could not reach the sound. Suddenly, the sound got louder, stronger. A powerful, expressive melody filled the air, starting loud and passionate and gradually falling into a softer, gentler tone. His ears immediately perked up at the sound, a wide grin replacing the previous pout. He increased his pace, trotting and leaping in anticipation. He had to be close now. The sound was so rich and loud; it had to be coming from just beyond the line of tall trees that created a wall ahead of him. He broke into a sprint, remembering to keep hidden in the shadier parts of the forest.

Finally, he broke through the wooded barrier. Beyond the trees was a large clearing blanketed by thick, soft grass. The trees that made up the perimeter of the clearing grew up into a dome shape, allowing slivers of sunlight to peak through their branches just enough to nourish small, scattered patches of brightly colored flowers. One tree with a thick, sturdy trunk grew much shorter than the rest. On one of its branches, which jutted out to the side instead of straight up, there hung two lengths of rope that attached to a thick slab of wood to form a swing. As beautiful as the clearing was, what grabbed the boy's attention most was the fairly large, two-story house center in the lush surroundings. The building was quaint but also similar in style to the enormous lavish estates and manors that were occupied by the Lords and Kings who ruled over the lands outside of the Moon Forest.

The boy kneeled in the soft grass for a moment; the sound of the piano had grown faint once again but not completely undetectable in the quiet of the forest. He knew it had to be coming from the house, but couldn't figure out the exact source. Perking up his ears, he concentrated on pinpointing the sound. He was forced to put forth more effort than usual since his stomach had decided to remind him of how hungry he was with a loud gurgle. No matter how heightened his senses were, they always seemed to dull considerable when he was hungry. _Typical_, he thought as he scanned the clearing. _Food would be my one weakness_. His ears twitched a few times before standing stock still on his head. A wide grin graced his features for the second time that afternoon and he quietly trotted towards the left side of the house.

He lowered himself to the ground, shimmying along the side of the house towards the source of the beautiful noise until he reached a half-opened window. Ducking underneath the windowsill, he rested against the wall of the house, swept away by a sudden onslaught of that sweet, melodic sound. The sound had picked up pace again, the soft, nearly inaudible thrums replaced by quick, sharp tones that danced through the air in a joyous crescendo. The boy leaned his head back, letting his eyes drift closed for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. His eyes snapped open and he leaned forward onto his knees, turning to face the open window.

He needed to know what was making that sound.

Slowly, he raised himself from his kneeling position, shaky hands grasping the windowsill tightly. His ears peaked over first, twitching playfully to the rhythm of the sound. He continued to raise himself, heart pounding in his chest in excitement. Finally, he was able to see over the sill, his eyes widened to twice their size at his discovery.

* * *

A/N: Don't be alarmed, folks. This is only the beginning. ^_^


End file.
